yucaipiafantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Insanitypictures/History of Yucaipia Fantasy
Well its been asked several times over the years, and I figured it is time to let people know the short long history of how YF was created and how each one was concieved. December 2006 Keep in mind I dont recall the exact day, but I was watching videos on youtube, which wasnt very old at the time. When I saw this video. I then showed my friend thomas said video and he went on saying couldn't I do something similar? I wasnt very good at editing and was still new to the process. Its funny cause I've taken 5 years of video classes in High School but really knew nothing about editing or writing. I was mostly just a random character in the videos or camera guy. Regardless he dared me and I took the challenge. Now over the years I get compared to college saga which came out roughly the same time. However this one I posted here is the one I saw long before College Saga. So if anything its the one that inspired YF. After several weeks of filming I uploaded Yucaipia Fantasy part 1. January 2007 I want to state I WAS NEW IN EDITING, and I did everything from filming,edit,and direct. Also there wasnt no script. Everybody in this video just ad libed poorly or just did it for fun. the menus were completly made in photoshop 7, and had to be inserted everytime the cursor moved or when characters took damage. I learned way after I could have done the text and cursor moving as layers in Adobe Premiere Pro 7. God was I stupid. YF did very bad but did incourage me to try another video series and go with a script and improve greatly my techs. July 2007 After many writing periods and what not YFII was born or should I say being filmed. I based YFII off of Final Fantasy X battle system Hud. I then even dropped the running scenes. The acting was piss poor but did get better. The series was filmed using a HI-8 tape, and I had to go through the stupid firewire trouble of importing the files at my old highschool. however another major problem was encountered after the 2nd episode was made and uploaded. December 2008 Jenny who played herself moved across the US for a time and billy just sortof dropped off the planet too. So with little choice I quickly rewrote a script and introduced Lokai Billy's Godmother who can use white magic. The new script was written so when Jenny came back her and lokai would meet up in the story. But Jenny didnt come back for almost 2 years. so with little choice and many plot errors I finished YFII the way it went. June 2008-March 2009 Origin of the Wraiths was orignally planned to be a video game. However to my friend and fan requests I decided to film the prequel story to YF. I still want a Video game(VS style) someday made of YF. Anyway YF:OTW was filmed with a hd flip cam, however I didnt realize that my old editing software was old and couldnt work with HD videos thus useing a french program always converted each clip of YF:OTW. Hence why they look pixalted at times. Long story short is YF:OTW tried new things like cographed fights that happen between the hud fights and the level up system was dropped in favor of the idea they get stronger as time passes in the series. Also the series used opening's to make it feel more like a webseries. I must also mention I was pretty much homeless for a time jumping around friends house and filming this series. I was aslo in a huge depression as well. April 2009-Feburary 2010 YFIII was filmed at my peek of depression. I though perhaps going to college would help it but It didn't. So I did what I had to and got a seasonal job which was shit btw. And finished filming this series. I wanted a 50 episode series in case I couldn't film anymore do to living arrangements hence why alot of episodes are short. But also there was alot more planned to be filmed for this series but again due to working on people's scheduals becomes a hassle. I must also mention this was where I met a guy named Carl Little(Gustov). He started helping me learn after effects and even went as far as make some of the effects for this YF. Pretty awesome. Yucaipia Fantasy III was suppose to be the last one. I made a huge cliff hanger and everything. I just wasnt sure where my life was going or if I could get people to continue acting. March 2010-October 2012 WOW THATS A LONG TIME!!!! Long story is I filmed the first episode and the 9th episode then just kept them on my hard drive for a long time. I then started the blood series. It would be a whole year before I tried to finish this one. You can blame Matt King and David Idiart on this one. They came up with the idea of How Crow and Rape would escape hell and try to end Gustov. But I was trying to learn new HD programs at the time and camera tricks. Basically once I realized I was content with moving to phoenix. I took the offer. So the two weeks I was in Cali during Thanksgiving I filmed as much as I could. Episode 2 and 8 and 10 were filmed by David Idiart and Carl Little. Anyway I went all out on this one and the results show. Hell even the script throughout the 3 years was re-written till it was good enough to film. This one also dropped the use of potions due to how powerful the characters became. Regardless thats how it went. Sony vegas was used as well as After Effects. October 2012-April 2014 THE FUCK I THOUGHT YFIV WAS THE LAST!!!! This was just a bonus due to how our costumes came our in the end and I didnt want to just use them once and throw them away. So I did this series. Anyway it has gone well so far thou it is very hard filming with just two people. This also marks the first time I ever used green screen. I ran into several problems with this one, first I had a shitty camera so lots of shots were too bright etc. But also the sound is terrible is some major parts as well. Problem 2 is unlike IV where a script was constantly worked on and reworked on. This one was written a day before each episode. Thats right.... What?!?!!! Basically I was still adjusting to working full time and looking for locations to film. It may not be a excuse but I was very busy. Also please take note while IV was being filmed I was secretly writing on V for a 2014 release. So most of my free time went to writing that. 3rd and final problem is the upload between episodes. The whole series was fully filmed in a few months but I just was being very lazy about uploading or should I say editing them. However another reason was I knew once I upload the whole series I would have anything to upload for a whole year.(It's just too hot to film in the summer here in phoenix) Regardless I still for some reason enjoy this one. I don't know it just was nice to have a small budget to film with and travel a bit on buses. October 2013-??? This I would say is my little baby. Seriously why I call it that? Cause Its a whole new universe that can be its own story while still being fun. Also the budget. I bought wigs,makeup,costumes,(btw goodwill will save money) contacts,bus fare, and food. At least $1500 went into this ones production. Not to mention the new camera and shotgun mic I got too.(the mic came late into filming sadly) Not to mention the HUGE ASS Script.... Normally A YF script starting with Origin of The Wraiths. was roughly 50 pages. With the episodes broke down between them. So we knew how much to film for each episode. However YFIII which was a little over 50 pages. Lots of scenes had to be dropped due to actors couldnt film, weather, and of course me jumping around between houses. With YFV having a script of 128 pages which is not broken down with how the episodes will play out includes lots of dailogue and action. Aiming to have at least 13-20 min episodes minus the opening. Lets hope things go as plan :D Category:Blog posts